Llama Tres Veces
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Cuando Ted Lupin tenía quince años conoce a la mujer de sus sueños, pero que a penas si sabe de su existencia... hasta siete años después, cuando la vida los reúne nuevamente. Contenido adulto explícito.
1. Uno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.P NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Aviso: "Knock Three Times" es un fic original de la autora Cheryl Dyson, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido hacer esta traducción para disfrute de todos los lectores de habla hispana. Muchas gracias a ella.**

* * *

**Knock Three Times**

**Llama tres veces**

**UNO**

**.**

* * *

Teddy Lupin conoció a su primer amor cuando tenía quince años. Había admirado otras chicas con anterioridad, por supuesto, ya que sólo un imbécil no sentiría ningún tipo de atracción por nadie a esta edad. Incluso tenía una especie de novia, por aquél entonces. Pero nunca había sentido nada tan espantosamente intenso –casi como un puñetazo en el estómago- como cuando subió los escalones y prácticamente la tiró al suelo.

Era increíble. Sus ojos azules parecían penetrarle en alma, desnudando sus secretos y descubriendo sus deseos mejor guardados. Los miró fijamente durante unos quince segundos antes de que su mirada cayera, sólo para fijarse en algo aún más increíble, su escote.

La mandíbula de Teddy se abrió de manera desmesurada e intentó desesperadamente forzarse a mirar hacia otro lado, pero eran tan increíblemente llenos y perfectos y… _allí_, casi escapándose del ajustado corpiño verde esmeralda que intentaba contenerlos.

—Si tienes intención de babear, ¿podrías al menos avisarme, y así cogeré un pañuelo?_ — _preguntó en tono seco, y Teddy apartó la mirada, tartamudeando.

Le rodeó mientras él intentaba balbucear una disculpa, pero sus cuerdas vocales parecían incapaces de conectar con su cerebro. Las ropas de la mujer ondeaban al moverse y sus carnosos labios se curvaron cuando se giró para mirarle. El corazón de Teddy casi se paró cuando ella le guiñó el ojo.

Teddy la siguió observando embelesado, ganándose una mirada hostil del profesor Susscrofa, quién la acompañaba, quejándose audiblemente cerca de las delicadas orejas de la joven. Teddy se sintió encoger de vergüenza. Suscroffa se parecía bastante a un jabalí, y sus frondosas cejas estaban adornadas de largos pelos que sobresalían formando ángulos aleatorios. Su hinchada mano la rodeaba hasta apoyarse en el codo del nuevo _objet d'amour_ de Teddy, guiándola al bajar las escaleras.

—Nuestros estudiantes no son, por lo general, tan maleducados, Srta. Parkinson, y estoy seguro de que Teddy se dirige a clase ahora mismo, ¿no es así, _Sr. Lupin_?_— _La voz de Susscroffa era una mezcla entre sermoneante y desdeñosa. Era jefe de casa de Hufflepuff, y nunca le había gustado Teddy.

—Srta. Parkinson_—_ dijo Teddy en un suspiro, ganándose un codazo por parte de Robin.

—Eh, Teddy, vuelve a la tierra.

— ¿La has visto?_— _preguntó, admirando el vaivén de las caderas de la Srta. Parkinson al descender por las escaleras y doblar la esquina. Ella no se giró.

—Unos pechos increíbles, para alguien de su edad_— _comentó Robin, y lo arrastró por el brazo.

Teddy le miró con reproche.

— ¡No es vieja!

Robbin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Probablemente esté por encima de los treinta, y eso es vieja, amigo. Manda Glasgow tiene pechos tan impresionantes como los suyos.

Teddy hizo una mueca. Manda Glasgow podía tener un buen busto, pero tenía ojos de bovino, y una costumbre de mascar chicle que sólo incrementaba su parecido a una vaquilla de granja. No se parecía en absoluto ni a la asombrosa Srta. Parkinson, con su piel perfecta, sus labios gruesos, sus ojos ardientes, y…

Dejó escapar un suspiro enamorado y se apresuró en seguir a Robin. Era muy posible que no volviera a ver a la increíble Srta. Parkinson nunca más.

Pero Teddy volvió a ver a la Srta. Parkinson. Muy a menudo, de hecho. La escuela estaba planeando un gran evento para en quinceavo aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts. La Srta. Parkinson, cuyo nombre de pila era Pansy, como la bonita flor, tenía la responsabilidad de planear gran parte del acontecimiento, debido a su cargo en el Ministerio. Teddy no había prestado mucha atención a los detalles del asunto, simplemente se alegraba de su presencia bajo su mirada adoradora.

Por desgracia para Teddy, Pansy prácticamente ni era consciente de su existencia. Diversos estudiantes habían sido asignados como ayudantes de la Srta. Parkinson para atender a cualquiera de sus necesidades. La ardiente mete de Teddy no paraba de inventar fantasías en las cuales Pansy tenía muchas _necesidades_, entre las que se incluían besos, caricias y declaraciones de amor. Desafortunadamente, en realidad, parecía necesitar únicamente su fuerza física.

—Mueve esta estantería unos quince centímetros a tu derecha_— _pidió, ladeando la cabeza.

Teddy tensó los músculos y se preguntó si sería muy obvio quitarse la camisa. Gracias a sus habilidades como metamorfomago podía aumentar sus músculos a voluntad, para no tener que parecer un adolescente esmirriado. Frecuentemente se imaginaba a si mismo acercándose a ella, con la apariencia de un hombre adulto, engañándola para que pensara que era mayor de edad…

Suspiró. Eso sería deshonesto y se negaba a mancillar la pureza de su amor con una mentira tan grande. Eventualmente, la verdad saldría a la luz y él sería tratado de charlatán.

— ¡Aquí!_— _exclamó_—_. Está perfecto, Tommy. Gracias por ayudar.

Se giró para mirarla, abatido.

—Teddy_— _la corrigió por tercera vez ese día.

¡Merlín!, ni siquiera podía acodarse de su nombre.

Pansy le sonrió distraídamente y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pared, sin duda planeando la posición del próximo mueble que él tendría que mover.

—Sí, querido. Teddy. ¿Puedes traerme las muestras de tela que he dejado en aquella mesa? Necesito decidir cuál quedará mejor aquí…

Dejó escapar un largo y sufrido suspiro y obedeció.

Teddy investigó todo lo que pudo con respecto a Pansy Parkinson. Descubrió que había estudiado en Hogwarts, había pertenecido a Slytherin y había sido "una estudiante muy ordinaria", de acuerdo con la directora McGonagall. Teddy se alegró de oírlo, puesto que él mismo era también un estudiante muy ordinario.

Su padrino fue menos halagador cuando Teddy regresó a su casa durante las vacaciones y sacó el tema.

— ¿Pansy Parkinson?_— _Harry pareció contenerse durante un instante y luego resopló antes de dirigir la mirada a su tía Hermione_— _¿Qué está tramando ahora? ¿En Hogwarts?

—Probablemente intenta formar al próximo Señor Tenebroso_— _contestó su tía.

Tanto ella como Harry se rieron, pero Teddy no lo encontró divertido en absoluto. No había visto a Pansy hacer nada que insinuara maldad siquiera. Era preciosa y perfecta y olía a galletas azucaradas. Decidió que simplemente estaban prejuiciados contra los Slytherin, algo con lo que él podía identificarse, ya que los Slytherin de su curso eran realmente insoportables; pero estaba dispuesto a darle a Pansy el beneficio de la duda. Era una adulta, y cualquier transgresión infantil por su parte debería haber sido olvidada tiempo atrás.

Felicitándose a sí mismo por su madurez, Teddy empezó a pensar en métodos para conseguir que Pansy se fijara en él.

Todos sus planes para atraer la atención de Pansy fracasaron estrepitosamente. Parecía tener ojos solamente para su trabajo, y cuando llegó el gran día el Gran Comedor estaba espectacular, cubierto con los colores de todas las Casas, con bengalas mágicas disparando fuegos artificiales que se convertían en nebulosas escenas de batallas, las cuales garantizaban dejar a los veteranos de guerra sollozando en sus cervezas de mantequilla.

Por supuesto, todo perdía color al compararlo con la imagen de Pansy. Su pelo oscuro estaba recogido con brillantes peinetas verdes y dos hadas que emitían luz. Su vestido también era verde –color que, según Teddy había notado, era su favorito– y se aferraba a sus voluptuosas curvas. Algunas esmeraldas refulgían en su cuello y sus muñecas, pero su sonrisa relucía más que cualquiera de ellas. El cuerpo de Teddy dolía por el mero hecho de contemplarla.

Dignatarios y oficiales del Ministerio llenaban el Gran Salón. Habían tenido lugar una lujosa ceremonia y un festín que habían incluido a los estudiantes de Hogwarts aquél mismo día, pero después del toque de queda solamente los adultos y los alumnos de séptimo curso tenían permitido quedarse, para bailar, beber y charlar sentimentalmente de la guerra. Era terriblemente aburrido.

Teddy sólo podía mirar, puesto que había tomado prestada la capa de invisibilidad de Harry –sin su permiso– y estaba encogido en un rincón apartado para observar a Pansy, pero deseó haberse ido a la cama con el resto de los estudiantes cuando la vio tomada del brazo de un atractivo mago rubio. Se reía con él con una familiaridad que hizo que el corazón de Teddy encogiera, acercándose a él suficientemente como para besarlo.

Cuando se dirigió a la pista de baile con el hombre, Teddy no pudo soportarlo más. Devastado, escapó de la habitación para cuidar su corazón herido.

Tenía que asumirlo. Pansy Parkinson era una mujer de mundo y él era solamente un estudiante estúpido escondiendo un tonto enamoramiento adolescente. Tenía que olvidarse de ella.

Dos días más tarde ya se había marchado de Hogwarts, como si nunca hubiera estado y trastocado su vida. Intentó olvidarla, una decisión ayudada por el hecho de que no la vio durante siete largos años…

TBC

* * *

**Una vez más, gracias a Cheryl Dyson.**


	2. Dos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.P NO me pertenecen, como tampoco este fic, que es de la autoría de Cheryl Dyson.**

* * *

**Llama tres veces**

**DOS**

**.**

* * *

Teddy lanzó el último baúl al suelo y se tumbó sobre la cama.

Merlín, las mudanzas sí que eran toda una molestia… Pero, con suerte, no tendría que volver a cambiarse de apartamento durante un tiempo. Estaba listo para establecerse allí durante una temporada, y la localización era inmejorable, especialmente considerando que era una zona exclusiva para magos y así no habría ningún tipo de restricción con respecto al uso de la magia, como había ocurrido con sus dos últimas viviendas.

Aun así, vivir entre _muggles_ había sido una experiencia enriquecedora y le había sido de utilidad. Pero ya era hora de regresar a su mundo y estaba listo para hacerse un nombre en él, uno que hiciera enorgullecer a su abuela y a su padrino.

De repente, su amigo Robin apareció por la puerta, con una caja de fideos y un par de palillos de madera.

—Traje comida. Imagino que aún no te sientes con ánimos de cocinar.

Ted bufó.

—Eres genial, Robbie. Pero estoy tan cansado que no quiero ni tomarla.

Robin levitó una segunda caja hasta Teddy, quién encontró las fuerzas necesarias para sentarse y clavar los palillos en la carne al curry y los trozos de verdura. No estaba seguro de si tendría energía para masticar, pero una vez se hubo comido el primer bocado, el sabor le despertó el apetito.

—Gracias por ayudar, Robbie.

Su amigo se dejó caer al suelo, usando la pared como respaldo. Ted tenía un mobiliario limitado, consistente principalmente en una cama, tres baúles, una mesa pequeña y redonda y dos sillas plegables. La mesa y las sillas querían imitar un comedor en la otra habitación.

—No te preocupes, T. Me vas ayudar con mi mudanza el mes que viene, ¿recuerdas?— La sonrisa de Robin era casi perversa, pero Teddy no podía siquiera quejarse porque su amigo había pasado todo el fin de semana ayudándole a encoger y empaquetar sus pertenencias, antes de trasladarlas desde su viejo piso en Brighton hasta su nuevo hogar en WandsWorth. Además de hacer una pequeña visita a su abuela para recoger cuatro cosas que había dejado allí.

—Sí, gracias por recordármelo… ¿Te quedas?

Robin gruñó.

—Odio desaparecerme cuando estoy así de cansado, pero odio aún más dormir en el suelo.

—Hay red flú pública en la planta baja.

Robin lo consideró y acabó asintiendo.

—Sí. Buena idea— arrastró las piernas hasta colocarlas debajo de su propio cuerpo y se levantó con esfuerzo casi sobrehumano—. Buenas noches, entonces.

—Buenas noches. Y gracias de nuevo.

Robbin se marchó y Teddy tuvo la energía suficiente para desvanecer las cajas de cartón vacías y quitarse los zapatos a patadas. Se metió entre las sábanas y estaba dormido antes de llegar a decidir si su nuevo cojín era una bazofia o no.

ooOoo

Un fuerte ruido lo despertó de su maravilloso sueño.

Buscó su varita a tientas, medio incorporándose con pánico, desorientado y alarmado. No la encontraba por ningún lado y, al cabo de un rato, recordó donde estaba.

El ruido procedía de la pared de detrás del cabezal de su cama. Un golpeteo muy rítmico, acompañado de lo que parecían gritos femeninos de placer.

—Oh, genial— murmuró Teddy—, vecinos ruidosos…

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama e intentó perderse en sus pensamientos, pero los golpeteos eran demasiado fuertes y molestos, a pesar de que los gemidos femeninos fueran, de algún modo, entretenidos. No podía entender sus palabras exactas, pero aquella mujer parecía ser bastante escandalosa.

Bostezó y frunció el ceño cuando un particularmente sonoro golpe tiró un montón inestable de libros al suelo.

— ¡Hasta aquí llegaron!

Se puso de rodillas encima de la cama y cerró el puño antes de aporrear con fuerza la pared.

— ¡Un poco de silencio ahí! ¡Algunos intentamos dormir, y es muy… —buscó su varita de nuevo para lanzar un _Lumos_, y continuó, penosamente— temprano!

El ruido cesó inmediatamente y Teddy asintió, satisfecho, antes de acostarse en la cama de nuevo. Casi había conseguido dormirse cuando empezó de nuevo, más fuerte que antes.

_Maldita sea_.

Sus nuevos vecinos sí que eran unos idiotas. Eso parecía. Tendría que hablar con el encargado por la mañana y, con suerte, mudarse a otro piso en algún otro punto del edificio. Eso, o tendría que soportar la enemistad con sus vecinos durante los meses siguientes. Ambas opciones le resultaban poco agradables en el medio de la noche. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada e intentó volver a dormirse.

ooOoo

Tuvo que levantarse temprano en la mañana para poder ir a trabajar. Le fue difícil concentrarse y se sorprendió a si mismo bostezando varias veces en el transcurso del día.

Maldijo a sus vecinos por haberlo mantenido despierto media noche con su vigorosa actividad sexual; y el hecho de que no se había acostado con nadie en lo que a él le parecía una eternidad tan solo empeoraba su humor.

El día se le hizo más largo de lo esperado, algo que siempre ocurre cuando uno está cansado y simplemente quiere que la jornada se acabe. Cuando llegó a su casa estaba deshecho, y sabía que no tenía energía como para ir a ver al encargado con respecto al cambio de apartamento. Sólo le quedaba esperar que sus vecinos no tuvieran el sexo esa noche como era su costumbre diaria.

Para su sorpresa, había una nota en su puerta, pegada con un hechizo. Tiró de ella y examinó el pergamino doblado. No había ninguna inscripción. Puso un dedo en el pliegue con la intención de abrir el sobre, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la puerta del piso de al lado de abrió para descubrir a uno de sus maleducados vecinos.

Su mandíbula casi cayó al suelo ante la vista.

—Oh—dijo su vecina— Veo que has recibido mi nota. Tenía intención de decírtelo en persona, pero has estado fuera todo el día—. Sus ojos de color azul lo evaluaron mientras se acercaba y le arrancaba el sobre de los paralizados dedos—. Pero ahora que te veo, creo que necesito hacer algunos cambios…

Abrió el sobre y le dio un golpecito con su varita al pergamino antes de volver a cerrarlo y dárselo otra vez. Teddy tragó saliva al recogerlo. Los labios de ella se curvaron con una sonrisa sensual, se giró y volvió a su apartamento. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, dejando a Teddy con la vista clavada en el lugar por el que había desaparecido, intentando procesar el increíble hecho de que su nueva vecina no era otra que Pansy Parkinson, su primer amor.

Largo rato después, volvió en sí, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y consiguió entrar. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas plegables y abrió la nota, intentando contener las mariposas que habían empezado a revolotear en su estómago.

_No golpees la pared de mi habitación ni interrumpas mi gratificación sexual de nuevo, a no ser que estés dispuesto a tomar el lugar de mi amante actual. Y, si lo estás, llama tres veces… Si crees que tienes la resistencia suficiente._

Teddy leyó las palabras seis veces. Merlín.

"_Si crees que tienes la resistencia suficiente…"_

Se levantó y se preparó para irse a la cama. Hecho polvo como lo estaba, se tumbó en el colchón y fijó la mirada en el techo, preguntándose si Pansy estaría durmiendo al otro lado de la pared. Se preguntó que debía de llevar puesto en la cama. Si es que llevaba algo. Sin ir más lejos, la noche anterior había estado… ¡Maldición! Algún sujeto suertudo la había estado estampando contra la pared, provocando en ella aquellos ruidos, gemidos que Teddy solamente había oído en sus sueños. Sintió un pinchazo de celos que no lo había embargado en años. Se preguntó que debería haber pasado con el hombre rubio con el que se había entretenido en Hogwarts años atrás, la noche en la que había destrozado, sin saberlo, su corazón.

_Actual amante_, había dicho, cosa que parecía negar la presencia de alguien permanente en su vida.

Por Merlín, ¿cómo podía haberse mantenido tan increíblemente atractiva después de tanto tiempo? Estaba exactamente igual que la primera vez que Teddy le había puesto los ojos encima. Las mismas curvas, el mismo pelo negro cortado en un seductor estilo bob, los mismos ojos del color del más profundo océano… Ted tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que tendría que mantenerse alejado de ella. Sería demasiado fácil caer ante sus encantos, y sabía que aquello sólo terminaría con un corazón roto. El suyo.

Su determinación sólo duró dos días.

ooOoo

Teddy abrió la puerta tras el golpe y se sorprendió de ver el adorable rostro de Pansy.

—Hola, querido vecino. Estoy haciendo margaritas y parece que me falta sal. ¿Tienes un poco? — preguntó ella. Sus ojos le recorrieron de una manera que provocó que la temperatura corporal de Ted aumentara unos veinte grados en una milésima de segundo.

—Sí —dijo—. Emm… Espera.

Se giró y entró en la cocina, que era visible desde la puerta, ya que el piso solamente contenía dos habitaciones y un baño pequeño. Ella entró mientras él abría un armario y localizaba un paquete de sal. Frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba dónde poner un poco, ya que los únicos utensilios que había desempaquetado eran dos platos, unos cuantos vasos, y un cajón lleno de herramientas.

La observó por el rabillo del ojo, en el centro de la habitación, dónde observaba a su alrededor con diversión.

— ¿Tienes intención de adquirir algún otro mueve, o prefieres el estilo espartano?— preguntó.

Teddy enrojeció, consciente de que su domicilio era el perfecto ejemplo de la peor clase de apartamento de soltero.

—Por supuesto— aseveró, quizá más fríamente de lo que pretendía—. Necesito encontrar un sofá, y alguna silla decente. También tengo obras de arte… en algún sitio.

—Me alegra saberlo— comentó, asintiendo—. Me preocupaba que fueras algún tipo de monje— Mientras hablaba se acercó más a él. Pansy llevaba una falda negra y ajustada, -que no era exageradamente corta- cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Sin embargo, combinada con la blusa de seda verde que llevaba, parecía más sensual de lo que era. O quizás simplemente era Teddy canalizando sus viejos sentimientos de lujuria adolescente.

Pansy le arrebató la caja de las manos.

—Usaré lo que necesite, y simplemente volveré para devolverte el resto, ¿sí?—Interrogó.

—Sí, claro— dijo Teddy, casi ahogándose en su proximidad y, ¡Por Merlín!, su perfume. El familiar aroma, más que nada hasta el momento, le devolvió tal cantidad de emociones que sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas. Su corazón se encogió al darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente jodido. Tendría que mudarse. Preferiblemente a otro continente.

Sintiéndose miserable, observó el vaivén de sus caderas mientras deshacía su camino hasta la puerta, lugar en el que se detuvo.

— ¿Te apetecería venir a tomar una copa? He hecho empanadas, que son la razón por la cual los margaritas son absolutamente necesarios.

Teddy asintió, a pesar de que las partes más inteligentes de su cerebro gritaban alarmadas que era una pésima, pésima idea. Se sintió como un autómata mientras la seguía.

Fue una idea peor incluso de lo que había imaginado. El departamento de Pansy estaba amueblado con rica madera oscura y diferentes tonos de verde. Teddy frenó en seco al ver un hombre esperando en el sofá. Éste le lanzó una mirada interrogante por encima del borde de su copa mientras sorbía el líquido verdoso. El hombre no era rubio, aunque Teddy estaba demasiado destrozado por el hecho de verle allí como para sentir algún tipo de alivio.

—Con— la voz de Pansy era de reproche— Se suponía que tenías que esperar la sal.

— ¿Tú eres el chico de la sal?— inquirió el hombre. Teddy pensó que parecía, de algún modo, una pantera. Elegante, oscuro y, de algún modo, peligroso.

—Éste es mi nuevo vecino… — comentó Pansy. Parpadeó un instante y después lo miró fijamente. Ted se dio cuenta de que ella lo había olvidado completamente, y no tenía ni idea de cual era su nombre. Aunque no es que tuviera mucha suerte recordándolo en Hogwarts.

—Ted—dijo—. Teddy.

—Teddy— repitió Pansy— Éste es Con. Diminutivo de Conner— se detuvo un momento, frunciendo los labios— ¿O es Conrad?

El hombre pantera le dirigió una mirada resentida.

—Es Connelly.

Pansy sonrió, burlona, y vertió una generosa cantidad de tequila en una jarra.

—Cierto. Qué tonta… ¿Cómo puedo haberlo olvidado?

Teddy se sintió ligeramente mejor tras oírla. Al menos no era el único que sufría la incapacidad de Pansy para recordar nombres.

La bruja mezcló el contenido de la jarra con un movimiento de varita y después echó la sal de Teddy en un plato, antes de mojar los bordes de dos altos vasos para ponerlos en la sal. Con otro giro de varita envió el líquido de la jarra a los vasos sin derramar una sola gota.

— ¿Empanada?— Preguntó con una sonrisa, pasándole un vaso a Teddy y señalando la bandeja de comida con un movimiento de cabeza.

Teddy bebió un trago y rechazó la oferta, demasiado nervioso como para comer. Pansy le sonrió antes de volver a hablar.

—Siéntate, Teddy— dijo, y se dirigió al sofá en el que Connely estaba sentado. Por suerte, había varias sillas en la habitación, por lo que Teddy se decidió por sentarse en la más alejada del hombre.

— ¿Tú eres el que golpeó la pared hace un par de días?— indagó el hombre pantera, con marcado acento escocés.

—Sí, me había pasado todo el día de mudanzas. Estaba cansado— se excusó, sin mucha convicción.

Teddy se fijó en que Pansy se sentaba en otra de las sillas, no al lado de Connelly. Elegantemente, cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra, movimiento que provocó que su falda subiera, mostrando gran parte de sus suaves muslos. Teddy desvió la vista y la paseó por la habitación, escondiendo parcialmente su cara tras el vaso. Se fijó en que el piso debía haber sido ampliado mágicamente, puesto que parecía tres veces más grande que el suyo, aunque ocupara el mismo espacio por fuera. Distraídamente se preguntó si Pansy era lo suficientemente hábil como para hacer aquél tipo de magia ella misma, o si había contratado a alguien para que lo hiciera.

—Pans se vuelve un poco salvaje en la cama— dijo de pronto Connelly, y se rió.

Teddy alzó la vista y miró a la mujer, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba mirándolo también, en vez de prestar atención a Connelly. Su expresión era pensativa.

—Me recuerdas a alguien… ¿Cuál es tu apellido, Teddy?

Él sorbió su bebida cargada de lima y alcohol, y lamió la sal que había encima de su labio superior.

—Lupin. Ted Lupin.

—Lupin— exclamó, como si le faltara aire— ¡Eso es! ¡Eres hijo del Profesor Lupin, de Hogwarts!

—Remus Lupin era mi padre —asintió él—. Murió en la guerra justo después de que yo naciera. ¿Lo… conocías?— Odiaba el tono esperanzado que adquiría su voz siempre que alguien mencionaba sus padres. Era estúpido estar tan desesperado por cualquier pequeño fragmento de información, pero siempre le había pasado.

Pansy dio un largo sorbo a su copa y pareció estudiarlo con la vista. Teddy percibió la calculadora mirada que le dirigía. Se preguntó por que sería, pero antes de poder formular la cuestión, Connelly soltó una risotada.

—Si tenía pene, seguramente le conocía.

Puesto que Teddy la estaba mirando atentamente, pudo ver como los ojos de ella se entrecerraban con una expresión que tan solo podía ser de enojo. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos al cerrarse entorno a su copa un instante, y seguidamente mostró sus dientes en lo que le podría haber parecido una sonrisa a cualquiera que no hubiera estudiado sus variadas expresiones durante semanas, tal y como Teddy había hecho. Se quedó sorprendido de lo rápido que los gestos y expresiones de Pansy volvían a su mente.

—Conner, no hagas que eche de aquí a tu arruinado trasero. Tu madre no volverá a hospedarte en casa después de tú última desliz, ¿recuerdas?— La voz de Pansy sonaba burlona, pero había dureza detrás de ella.

Teddy miró a Connelly, cuya expresión se había endurecido tras una máscara de petulancia. Sintió asco al mirar aquél hombre, y se preguntó qué podía Pansy ver en él. La boca de Connelly se transformó en una mueca de disgusto, y Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada. Teddy la animó interiormente. Había visto a esa mujer dirigir aquella mirada penetrante a brujos poderosos. Un don nadie con cara de pantera como Connelly no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ella.

Ted se tragó el resto del contenido de su vaso y se levantó.

—Debería irme— anunció.

Pansy asintió. Se levantó y dejó su vaso, aún lleno, encima de la mesa antes de acompañarlo a la puerta.

—Gracias por venir, Teddy. Te devolveré la sal más tarde.

Teddy se forzó a sonreír y después le dirigió una mala mirada a Connelly, como si preguntara, ¿por qué él?

Pansy pareció entenderle, y sonrió con picardía.

—Buenas noches, Teddy— el tono de despedida no podía malinterpretarse, Y Teddy se apresuró a irse y regresar a su apartamento.

Una vez dentro, se recargó contra la puerta y dejó que sus emociones contenidas le embargaran.

Por Merlín, ¿cómo podía preferir a burdos y repugnantes idiotas como el tal Con, y tratarlo a él como si fuera sólo un niño?

Suspiró.

Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la deseaba.

-~TBC~

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Tres

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.P NO me pertenecen, como tampoco esta historia, la cual es de la autora Cheryl Dyson, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla.**

* * *

**Llama tres veces**

**TRES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche, Teddy estaba en su cama, pensando en Pansy y en aquel hombre con cara de pantera.

¿Estarían en la cama en esos momentos, justo al otro lado de la pared? ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían estado juntos? ¿Le gustaba besarlo? ¿Le gustaba la forma en que él la tocaba?

Suspiró, molesto consigo mismo. Por supuesto que a ella le gustaba. De lo contrario, no estaría viviendo con él.

Frunció el ceño ante la idea.

¿Estaba Con viviendo con ella realmente? El apartamento parecía totalmente de Pansy, sin ninguna pista de la ocupación de Con, a excepción de su presencia en el sofá y sus zapatos junto a la puerta principal.

Con quizá era sólo una aventura y ella se cansaría de él rápidamente. Luego, él podría... ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! ¿Realmente quería una relación con una mujer mucho mayor que él? Ella tenía la misma edad que su padrino, ¿no? ¿Cuántos años había celebrado Harry en su último cumpleaños? ¿Treinta y seis? ¿Treinta y siete? Merlín, en pocos años estaría en los cuarenta y la gente comenzaría a hablar… Oh, cómo hablarían.

Sin embargo, no tenía por qué ser una relación. Podría ser una aventura. Nada serio. Pansy no parecía ser del tipo de persona amante de los formalismos de todos modos. Por supuesto, Teddy no podía estar seguro de eso, puesto que no sabía casi nada de ella, aparte de las cosas que había aprendido observándola hacia siete largos años. Por lo que sabía, podría estar buscando a casarse con ese tal Connelly cómo se llame.

Sus cavilaciones deprimentes fueron interrumpidas por un golpe contra la pared, seguido por dos más. Se sentó sobre la cama, irritado.

¡Maldición!, eran ellos de nuevo. De repente, la nota que Pansy le había dado regresó a su mente.

_"__No golpees la pared de mi habitación ni interrumpas mi gratificación sexual de nuevo, a no ser que estés dispuesto a tomar el lugar de mi amante actual"_

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, Teddy se dio la vuelta y golpeó la pared tres veces.

El silencio fue instantáneo. Ted se congeló en el acto, con su mano aún levantada, preguntándose internamente qué demonios había hecho. Ella probablemente había estado bromeando cuando le dio la nota. Había sido una broma y ahora estaba riendo con el hombre cara de pantera, burlándose del vecino tonto que había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para…

Un fuerte golpe sonó en la puerta de su casa. Teddy bajó la mano y se volvió, horrorizado. _Maldita sea,_ pensó. Probablemente era Connelly, quien iba a golpearlo en la cara. Pansy podría haber pensado que era una broma, pero el tal Con no parecía ser de los que disfrutan de una simple broma, a menos que se tratara de ver a alguien retorciéndose de dolor.

_¡Maldición! _

No había nada que hacer.

Con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la otra habitación. Se detuvo a medio camino, y luego se armó de valor y se dirigió a la puerta antes de abrirla de un tirón.

Pansy estaba en el umbral, con una botella de vino y dos copas.

—Al fin— dijo su vecina— Creí que estabas pensando en dejarme toda la noche de pie frente a tu puerta— pasó junto a él y entró en la habitación, caminando hacia la cocina sin pausa. Teddy cerró la puerta y se quedó mirándola. ¿Sólo llevaba una bata? ¿Llevaría algo debajo de aquella prenda?

Llevó los ojos hacia su rostro en el preciso momento en el que ella se dio la vuelta. Él los mantenía allí en vez de dejarlos caer sobre su pecho, aunque con un inmenso esfuerzo.

— ¿Vino?— preguntó ella.

Normalmente, Teddy preferiría beber tinta de calamar antes que vino, pero sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pensando que podría necesitar un poco del coraje, que el alcohol podría inducirle, en breve.

Tragó duró, aclarándose la garganta antes de preguntar:

— ¿Dónde está umm...Con?— preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Ella extrajo el corcho de la botella con su varita y sirvió dos vasos medio llenos.

—Lo corrí de mi casa— dijo con total tranquilidad, dejando la botella a un lado y alcanzándole un vaso de vino a Teddy, sosteniendo el otro entre los dedos de su mano.

— ¿Lo…corriste?— repitió Teddy.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Justamente después de que te fuiste. Estaba siendo un idiota, como de costumbre, pero finalmente había tenido suficiente de él. Y es bueno saber que estás dispuesto a tomar su lugar—se detuvo y lo observó fijamente, expectante— Lo estás, ¿cierto? ¿Dispuesto?

Teddy no respondió, simplemente bajó la mirada, sopesando todo lo que ella acababa de decirle.

¿Cuando él se fue? Entonces, ¿qué fueron esos golpes en la pared...? Ted se preguntó si todo podría haber sido fingido, pero la pregunta descarriló su capacidad de hablar y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Ella chocó su copa contra la suya.

— A tu disposición— dijo.

—Sí— susurró y levantó la copa hasta sus labios. Tomó un sorbo del desagradable líquido y trató de no estremecerse mientras se deslizaba por su garganta. El intento por ocultar su desagrado no debió de haber sido un éxito completo, porque ella se echó a reír y tomó su copa.

— Vamos— le sonrió— Yo debería haber sabido que no eras bebedor de vino— Volvió al mostrador y puso los dos vasos sobre él antes girarse velozmente y tomar su mano. Él no protestó cuando ella lo llevó a la habitación, pero su corazón latía salvajemente.

Pansy se detuvo junto a la cama y se dio la vuelta. Soltó su mano izquierda y colocó una de las suyas sobre su abdomen, donde la extendió, deslizándola suavemente.

— ¡Salazar!, tienes un cuerpo tan caliente, Teddy— musitó— ¿Duermes con esa camiseta? Estabas, obviamente, en la cama cuando golpeaste la pared.

Él movió la cabeza en un movimiento afirmativo, y entonces le preguntó:

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Los dedos de Pansy tiraron sensualmente en el dobladillo de su camisa.

— Para darte una oportunidad— tiró de la camisa hacia arriba, sobre el pecho y los hombros y por último, sobre la cabeza. La prenda cayó al suelo cuando las pequeñas y habilidosas manos de la bruja regresaron a acariciar su abdomen, esta vez para presionar la piel desnuda. Las rodillas de Teddy repentinamente se sintieron débiles. Era difícil creer que todas sus fantasías estaban a punto de convertirse en realidad.

Pansy soltó el cordón de los pantalones de su pijama y tiró de ellos hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente flojos como para deslizarse hacia abajo sobre sus caderas y caer a sus pies. Ted se las arregló para salir de ellos sin caer, lo cual fue todo un milagro, considerando lo inseguro que sentía ante tal imponente ejemplar de mujer.

Con lentitud, Teddy envolvió las manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura, sosteniéndose suavemente para no dejar marcas en su perfecta piel. Sintió una vertiginosa carrera de sensaciones en su interior cuando se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que la había tocado. Ella tomó sus manos por las muñecas y las apartó de sí, y él bufó, decepcionado; ero la decepción duró sólo un momento, hasta que ella se aflojó el cinturón y abrió su bata.

¡Merlín bendito!

Ted tragó en seco al darse cuenta de que Pansy no llevaba nada debajo. La prenda de seda cayó al suelo y Teddy se alegró mucho de haber dejado la lámpara encendida. Era impresionante. Sus pechos eran... demonios, los había imaginado mil veces en sus sueños, pero tenerlos allí, a su plena disposición... eran perfectos, del tamaño de un melón, con picos de color rosa ya en posición de firmes, rogando ser tocados. Y así lo hizo; levantó las manos con reverencia y los tocó suavemente, permitiendo que sus dedos frotaran aquellos maravillosos botones rosados.

Ella soltó un pequeño jadeo y Teddy tragó duro mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y apartaba sus manos con el fin de tomar uno de aquellos botones de carne con la boca. Movió ligeramente la lengua sobre la piel expuesta de ella, sintiendo un escalofrío de placer ante el contacto. Merlín, los que comenzaron como movimientos suaves de su lengua se convirtieron en ansiosas lamidas, sacando sonoros gemidos de placer a su ahora amante.

Los dedos de Pansy se enroscaron en su cabello y por un momento Teddy rogó que estos aún fueran de color castaño. No había perdido el control de sus habilidades como metamorfomago con los años, pero esa situación, sin duda, podría considerarse como 'circunstancias atenuantes'.

Él chupó y lamió los pechos y luego fue descendiendo por su cuerpo, poniéndose lentamente de rodillas mientras daba húmedos besos a su abdomen. Su lengua se sumergió en su ombligo, moviéndose dentro y fuera con movimientos rápidos, mientras que él imaginaba que era algo más lo que lamía. Su miembro estaba tan duro que dolía.

Tenía las manos en las caderas de ella, apretándolas con fuerza a pesar de que trató de relajarlas. Su concentración se perdió.

Pansy se quedó sin aliento.

— La cama. Vamos a la cama, Teddy.

Él se puso de pie, más que dispuesto a obedecer, y la soltó mientras se alejaba. Ella se tumbó sobre el lecho y deslizó su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza descansó sobre la almohada. Ted miró fijamente por un momento, centrándose en la forma en que su cabello oscuro se extendía sobre la tela blanca. Su cuerpo era una maravilla pálida encima de su cobertor oscuro.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando ella levantó la mano, indicándole que se acercara, y rápidamente empujó su ropa interior abajo antes de subir al lecho, provocando que ella emitiera una risilla.

— Paciencia, querido. Tenemos toda la noche— Pansy se inclinó y envolvió su inhiesto miembro viril con una de sus pequeñas manos, deslizándola hacia arriba y abajo a través de toda la longitud— Merlín, Teddy— ronroneó— si hubiera sabido que estabas escondiendo 'eso' ahí, me habría abalanzado sobre ti hace dos días.

Ted sintió una llamarada de orgullo recorrerlo por un momento y luego tuvo que morderse el labio para no correrse cuando la mano de Pansy se retorció de una manera deliciosa.

— Ungh, sigue haciendo eso y el evento principal se echará a perder— advirtió en un pesado gemido.

— Lo dudo—, dijo ella y lo hizo de nuevo.

Teddy gruñó de placer.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres malvada?

—Me lo han dicho— musitó secamente.

Ted se apartó de su alcance a fin de volver a descender por toda su anatomía femenina, rozando los labios sobre su piel una vez más, pero sin besarla, teniendo solo un objetivo en mente. Su boca tocó los rizos de pelo negro que ocultaban su destino. Tiró de ellos con los labios, provocando que Pansy gruñera entre dientes:

— Mocoso— dijo con falso reproche— Eso pica.

Ted la calmó con un beso y luego se trasladó a sus piernas, repartiendo besos cortos en sus muslos, descendiendo hasta la rodilla y subiendo hacia la espalda de nuevo. La posición de ella era lánguida, pero no dijo nada. Teddy sospechaba que estaba disfrutándolo, o que, sin duda, estaba acostumbrada a eso. Ella hizo un ruido impaciente, por lo que cedió, volviendo hacia su centro y acariciando su bello púbico, una vez más.

Teddy comenzó a sentirse atormentado; gracias a Merlín por cada encuentro furtivo que había tenido hasta ese momento. Sin ellos, habría sido imposible complacer a alguien como Pansy Parkinson.

Sus labios acariciaron los bordes de los ardientes labios internos de ella, y tiraron de ellos, ganando suaves jadeos de placer. Las manos de Teddy descansaron un momento sobre los muslos de Pansy mientras sus pulgares dibujaron círculos suaves sobre su piel.

Los dedos de la mujer volvieron a enredarse en sus cabellos y tiraron de él. Ted sonrió y lo tomó como una señal para dejar de posponer lo que realmente quería hacer. Con eso en mente, metió la lengua entre los muslos de su amante y luego lamió el camino metódicamente hasta hallar su clítoris, moviendo rápidamente la lengua para cubrir la mayor parte posible de la ardiente zona y ganar un grito agudo cuando llegó a su punto más sensible.

— Salazar, Teddy— rugió Pansy.

Ted repitió el movimiento una y otra vez; los temblores en el cuerpo de la bruja y los puños fuertemente cerrados entre su cabello no le indicaban del todo si lo estaba o no haciendo bien. Pero, a juzgar de la incapacidad de la morena para hablar, pensó que debía de estar haciéndolo de maravilla. Succionó el clítoris con ansias y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito, estremeciéndose bajo sus manos.

¡Merlin! Fue increíble mirarla deshacerse de placer y saber que era gracias a él y sus caricias.

— Teddy, tu hermosa cosa— dijo en un gemido ahogado, tirando de él hacia arriba por el cabello— ¡Hazlo ahora!

Obligado, se lanzó un hechizo de protección rápida sin la ayuda de su varita, y se deslizó con facilidad en su húmedo interior, perdiéndose en la felicidad por un momento. Las manos de Pansy soltaron su cabello para deslizarse sobre su espalda y comenzó a moverse, provocando que Ted sintiera una indescriptible emoción cada vez que ella levantaba las caderas para acompañar a sus embestidas. Se alegró internamente de haber satisfecho las necesidades de la morena en primero, porque sabía que él no duraría mucho tiempo. Era demasiado, la culminación de años de deseo reprimido.

Como era de esperar, Ted llegó rápidamente al éxtasis, derramando toda su esencia dentro de ella con un grito ahogado. Se desplomó sobre Pansy, intentando no aplastarla, pero tampoco quería salirse de su interior. Aunque no estaba seguro de lo que ella quería. ¿Querría que se saliera de inmediato?

Para su alivio, Pansy no parecía dispuesto a ir a ninguna parte. Ella acarició su espalda mientras su corazón se desaceleraba su ritmo frenético y su respiración se hizo más regular.

— Tu padre era un buen maestro— dijo finalmente, en voz baja— Nunca lo admití ante nadie, porque en la escuela yo era una niña un poco desagradable. Después de la guerra me tomó bastante tiempo para aprender a pensar por mí misma, y aún más para vivir por mí misma, en vez de depositar mis locas esperanzas en otro lugar.

Teddy escuchaba tranquilamente, esperando que continuara.

—De todos modos, tu padre parecía un buen hombre. Quiero decir, que debe de haber sido una buena persona, ya que formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix, ¿verdad? Y él estaba del lado de Potter y Dumbledore— Suspiró—. Todo lo que sé es que Draco y Blaise se burlaban de él por ser pobre, y, sin embargo, él les enseñaba a todos por igual— se quedó en silencio por un momento y añadió— Aprendí mucho de él. Aunque tal vez no capté bien las lecciones por un par de años.

Teddy la besó en el cuello, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho. Una ola de ternura brotó a través de él, algo que no era desconocido, pero sí alarmante. Él ya había amado una vez. Sabía que sería estúpido para caer en esa trampa de nuevo.

Y, sin embargo, no se atrevía a dejarla ir.

Lanzando una Nox a la lámpara, se acurrucó a su alrededor, y se quedó dormido.

TBC

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Reviews?**


	4. Cuatro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.P no me pertenecen, como tampoco esta historia, la cual es de la autora Cheryl Dyson, quien muy amablemente me autorizó a traducirla.**

**.**

* * *

**Llama tres veces**

**CUATRO**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pansy se había ido por la mañana.

Cuando Teddy despertó, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en que todo había sido un sueño, pero el persistente olor del perfume de la morena, y la imagen de su cabeza en la almohada junto a la suya le indicó que no había sido así.

Se quedó quieto durante mucho tiempo, repasando todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior mientras se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas entre ellos ahora.

¿Ella fingiría que no lo conocía? ¿Se habría arrepentido de haber "corrido" a Connelly-cara de pantera de su casa?

Suspiró y decidió no preocuparse por ello mientras se preparaba para el trabajo. Por lo menos, tenía un recuerdo increíble al cual aferrarse. ¿Cuántas personas podían decir que habían hecho el amor con la chica de sus sueños?

Se fue a trabajar y trató de no pensar demasiado en Pansy. Afortunadamente, el trabajo fue agotador ese día y le dejó poco tiempo para soñar despierto. Estaba exhausto cuando por fin llegó a su casa -bastante tarde- y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Había dejado caer la camisa al suelo cuando tres golpes secos sonaron en la pared de su dormitorio. Se quedó paralizado por sorpresa un momento, preguntándose si lo había soñado. Tal vez estaba más cansado de lo que había creído.

No dispuesto a correr el riesgo de aceptar que lo de la noche anterior no había sido real, Teddy se acercó rápidamente al apartamento de al lado y dio unos golpecitos en la puerta. El portal se abrió inmediatamente para revelar a Pansy usando un transparente camisón negro de encaje, zapatos de tacón alto, y nada más. La mandíbula de Ted se cayó al suelo cuando ella enganchó los dedos en la cintura de sus jeans y lo llevó hacia adentro antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Ella lo empujó contra la madera y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que un gesto confuso, Pansy estaba de rodillas y tomando su miembro entre sus labios, el cual ya estaba despierto solo ante la mera visión que se había presentado ante él segundos antes, y sólo le tomó un momento antes de que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentrara en aquella zona y tuviera que contenerse para no comenzar a empujar violentamente sus caderas contra el rostro de la bruja. Las uñas de Pansy se hundieron ligeramente en sus caderas para aumentar la profundidad de las estocadas en su boca, y Ted ya no pudo contenerse. Podría haber jurado que la cabeza de su pene estaba golpeando la parte posterior de la garganta de Pansy sin su ayuda.

— ¡Oh, Merlín!— exclamó al borde del orgasmo.

Pansy lo soltó y se levantó. Envolvió una mano alrededor de su palpitante masculinidad, recorrió la longitud mojada con sus dedos y le sonrió.

—No todavía, Teddy. Te puedes venir todas las veces que quieras, pero sólo si estás dentro de mí— Con eso, se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó posesivamente; luego lo condujo llevándolo por su miembro hasta la habitación.

ooOoo

Fue así durante dos semanas.

Durante los tres primeros días, Pansy había golpeado en la pared en el momento en que él llegaba a su casa. En el cuarto día, Teddy esperó ansiosamente el golpe sin muchos resultados; se sirvió una bebida, trató infructuosamente de leer un libro, y finalmente golpeó tímidamente en la pared, preguntándose si ella estaba en casa.

Para su alivio, la respuesta llegó enseguida.

—Creí que nunca me llamarías— dijo en tono de reproche justo antes de empujarlo al suelo y bajar su cuerpo sobre el suyo para penetrarse ella misma, comenzando a cabalgarlo. Ted estaba agradecido por la nueva alfombra de la sala, que Pansy más tarde admitiría haber querido ayudarlo a "estrenarla" correctamente.

Después de eso, aquellos encuentros se convirtieron en un constante acontecimiento nocturno. Uno u otro, todas las noches, golpeaba en la pared. Una vez, cuando Teddy tenía el día libre, había dejado descaradamente su sala sólo para caminar en línea recta a su cuarto y llegar hasta la pared. Ella había estado riendo cuando llegó, con los labios todavía hinchados por sus besos de "despedida", y habían pasado casi todo el día en la cama, dejándola sólo para ir al baño, y dos veces para abrir la puerta al repartidor de comida.

Cuando Teddy no estaba con Pansy, caminaba sobre una nube, feliz debido a la saciedad sexual.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— Preguntó su mejor amigo, Robin, dándole un codazo en las costillas— Parece que podrías comenzar a cantar en cualquier momento. Y tu cabello es de color rosa.

Ted sonrió, incapaz de poner sus sentimientos en palabras.

Robin rió entre dientes mientras espolvoreaba perejil fresco sobre sus canapés.

— ¿Una mujer?

—Sí— admitió Teddy— _La_ mujer— aclaró. La mujer con la que había estado soñando por lo que le pareció una eternidad— Ella es increíble— repentinamente se puso serio y reprendió a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que, una vez más, volvía a ser aquel adolescente enamoradizo. De nuevo estaba enamorado de Pansy Parkinson.

—Bueno, deja de estar en la luna, arregla tu cabello, y acaba de una vez el merengue batido. Tenemos que estar en Watermeade Park en treinta minutos.

—Lo sé— dijo Teddy y sonrió antes de lanzar un bloque de mantequilla en un tazón— ¿Tú cortaste el provolone?

—Estoy en ello— dijo Robin y blandió su varita.

Veinte y siete minutos más tarde estaban en Watermeade Park y Teddy se encontró acorralado por la madre de la futura novia.

—...de las personas son alérgicas a los salmones, por lo que definitivamente no debe servir…

—Señora Riordan— dijo Teddy suavemente, ignorando a Robin, que se fue rodando sus ojos sobre el hombro de la mujer: —Hemos preparado salmón, cordero y carne de vaca, así como curry risotto para los invitados vegetarianos. Creo que somos... — Su voz se apagó cuando una figura familiar le llamó la atención, haciendo descarrilar de su mente todo pensamiento de negocios.

Merlín, ¿qué estaba haciendo _ella_ ahí?

Repasó la lista de invitados mentalmente, tratando de recordar en qué boda estaba -había tres bodas esa semana y Robin mantenido los horarios bajo control, ya que él era el encargado de los menús-.

—... Y me di cuenta de manchas sospechosas en varios de los glaseados—, dijo la señora Riordan despectivamente, con una palmadita en la muñeca de Ted— Señor Lupin, ¿está escuchándome?

Teddy apartó la mirada de Pansy Parkinson, que brillaba como una joya entre sus ajustadas ropas de color amatista, y de nuevo la dirigió hacia la señora Riordan y su voz estridente.

—Sí, señora— musitó—Los glaseados. Me ocuparé de ellos.

Con eso, se escapó de la mujer, dejándola con la sonrisa amable de Robin, y se alejó a ver las manchas de los glaseados. Su camino justamente coincidió con Pansy y trató de parecer sorprendido cuando tropezó con ella.

De hecho, ella se quedó sin aliento cuando lo vio y rápidamente lo tomó por su túnica profesional de cocina blanca con pequeños botones dorados. Sus labios se abrieron y luego se curvan en una sonrisa cuando recobró su aplomo.

— ¿Por qué estás aqui, Teddy? ¿Estás trabajando?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— No sabía que se trataba de un caso del Ministerio— repuso, intentando indagar sobre su presencia allí.

Pansy arrugó su respingona nariz.

—No lo es. Mi cita es un amigo del padre del novio, e insistió en hacer acto de presencia. Estoy aquí sólo por el alcohol.

— ¿Cita?— Teddy logró articular, esperando que la llamarada explosiva de celos que comenzaba a invadirlo no se mostrarse en una sola palabra.

Ella tarareaba sin comprometerse y se volvió a analizar la creciente multitud antes de señalar con el dedo meñique.

— ¿Ves esa vieja cabra por ahí? ¿El que viste un traje que debería haber sido quemado hace treinta años?

Ted asintió con la cabeza, perplejo.

—Él es mi jefe. Lo complazco asistiendo a funciones aburridas mientras finjo estar durmiendo con él a cambio de aumentos de sueldo y que me permite hacer lo que me plazca en el trabajo— Ella se volvió y le sonrió con astucia— ¿Así que trabajas para la compañía de banquetes? Nunca me dijiste lo que hacías para ganarte la vida.

—_Nunca me lo pediste_— casi soltó Teddy, pero se contuvo; después de todo, durante sus encuentros no intercambiaban muchas palabras, además de los usuales: _sí, oh sí; __o:__ más duro, más rápido_. Y desde luego, no podía quejarse de eso.

—Trabajo para el servicio de comida, sí— respondió sin tomarse la molestia de mencionar que era el propietaria del negocio. Había empezado su compañía hacia dos años y estaba empezando a hacerse un nombre por sí mismo.

Pansy se inclinó para leer el logotipo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

—Casa Luna Llena— leyó en voz alta— ¿Les funciona, entonces?

Teddy sonrió astutamente.

—Prueba la comida y decide por ti misma.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo haré. La compañía de banquetes que había contratado para el Comité de Delegación francesa para su reunión acerca de algún tipo de tratado internacional ha cancelado hace dos días. Si la comida es buena, podría llamar al propietario y proponerle ocupar su lugar. ¿Cómo se llama él?

Ted tropezó con la mentira por un momento.

—Robin Borgatti— No estaba seguro de por qué no decir la verdad, pero su suposición de que era sólo una parte del personal que presta sus servicios lo molestó un poco.

Ella suspiró, volteando parcialmente hacia atrás.

—Están llamándome. Te veré más tarde, ¿sí, Teddy?— preguntó en un ronroneo.

—Definitivamente— dijo, y ella le lanzó un beso antes de caminar hacia el hombre corpulento que lo fulminó con una mirada de advertencia.

—Sigue soñando— murmuró Teddy— Voy a ser el único en su cama esta noche— La idea leo animó mientras se apresuraba a limpiar los glaseados para la satisfacción de la señora Riordan.

Teddy estuvo ocupado casi toda la tarde, y hasta bien entrada la noche, pero en todo momento mantuvo un ojo en su amor platónico, prestando especial atención a las personas con las que hablaba. Ella tuvo la precaución de mantenerse cerca de su jefe, tocarle el brazo e inclinarse hacia él para susurrarle al oído con la frecuencia suficiente para que los espectadores creyeran que estaban juntos.

En varios momentos durante la noche, sin embargo, Pansy se mezclaba con los invitados y pasó tiempo con varios invitados masculinos. Teddy trató de mantener un firme control sobre sus celos -y sobre el color de su cabello- y no pudo evitar preguntarse, amargamente, cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Pansy también se cansara de él y llevara a su casa a un nuevo hombre.

Hubo un momento de calma después de la cena de la boda, mientras que el baile comenzó. Robin dirigían al personal y él se encargó de la limpieza. Teddy había convencido a Robin para sacar el pastel de bodas, en nombre de Casa Luna Llena, a pesar de que por lo general era el orgullo de Teddy. Los pasteles de boda eran su alegría y él había pasado horas decorando éste con árboles de oro y plata, adornadas con pájaros de variados colores que revoloteaban sobre él.

Durante el baile y antes de la presentación del pastel, Teddy se metió en una tienda de campaña, que se había utilizado anteriormente para la fiesta de bodas, a prepararse. Transformó su túnica de cocina en un traje formal de color azul oscuro. Cambió sus facciones por otras más suaves y delicadas antes de volver su cabello rubio y sus ojos de un tono más claro de gris.

Con su aspecto cambiado completamente e irreconocible, salió y se fue en busca de Pansy, chocando con ella cerca de la pista de baile, en compañía de su jefe.

—Disculpe— dijo Teddy. Su voz era más profunda y completamente diferente de lo normal, gracias a un hechizo que su padrino le había enseñado. Pansy volvió y lo miró y luego volvió su mirada depredadora como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

—Está bien, hola— dijo en un tono seductor— ¿Nos conocemos?

—Definitivamente recordaría haber visto a tan hermosa joya antes— dijo Teddy sin problemas y le tendió la mano. Ella inmediatamente tendió la suya y él la levantó para colocar un beso cerca de los nudillos.

—Soy Pansy Parkinson— se presentó.

Teddy sintió un momento de pánico.

—Soy James... Dela ... ware— soltó de pronto el acaparamiento y los nombres de descarte de sus variados familiares— James Delaware.

—Encantada de conocerte, James. Mi copa de champán parece estar vacía y me doy cuenta de que tú no tienes una. ¿Te importa acompañarme a la fuente de champán? Oh, cállate, Martin, voy a estar de regreso en seguida— aclaró, enlazado su brazo con el de Teddy.

Ted la acompañó a la gran fuente cerca de la entrada de la tienda que arrojó champán en el aire de los puertos clasificados. Atrapó burbujeante líquido en un vaso y se lo dio a ella.

— ¿Así que estás con...?— Teddy hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia su ceñudo jefe.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Por las apariencias solamente. Él es mi jefe. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás aquí...solo?

—Llegué solo, pero espero no irme de la misma forma— Ted casi se ahoga en la suave línea y se preguntó cuándo había decidido canalizar a un amante latino de un programa de televisión _muggle_.

Pansy tomó un sorbo de champán y sus ojos brillaron.

—Eres muy directo. Te lo agradezco— Ladeó la cabeza y reparó en su apariencia— Me recuerdas a alguien.

Ted se puso rígido, pero se obligó a relajarse y levantar una ceja en señal de duda. Había imitado intencionadamente la apariencia del rubio que había visto con ella años atrás en Hogwarts. Por un momento se quedó estático. ¿Y si la semejanza era demasiado acertada, incluso a través del filtro de la memoria imperfecta?

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza con diversión.

—Podrían casi ser hermanos. Él se reiría de eso, siendo hijo único.

— ¿Él es tu...— involuntariamente, una nota de duda apareció en su voz— amante?— culminó su frase, tragando duro.

Pansy rió, sorprendiendo a Teddy, que había esperado casi cualquier cosa menos eso.

—No. No es eso, nunca— aclaró, divertida— Él es mi mejor amigo y nada más, a pesar de que lo perseguí sin piedad a lo largo de nuestros años escolares. Sus intereses estaban en otra parte— Mientras hablaba, los ojos de Pansy flotaban encima de la multitud, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Tomó un sorbo de champán y luego lo miró intensamente— Tienes una excelente habilidad que hace que sea muy fácil hablar contigo, James, o tal vez, simplemente, he bebido demasiado.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado para... ¿hablar más?— sugirió Ted en tono seductor.

Ella volvió a sonreír, tomó otro sorbo de champán, y luego suspiró.

—Eres es muy atractivo y pareces agradable, pero la verdad es que estoy saliendo con alguien. Y creo que voy a ir a buscarlo ahora mismo. Fue un placer conocerte, James. Buenas noches.

Teddy suspiró como si todas sus ilusiones hubieran sido aplastadas en un segundo, pero su corazón dio un salto al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Buenas noches, Pansy— dijo al fin, y observó mientras se alejaba, mirando por encima de las cabezas de los invitados, buscando a alguien.

_Buscándolo a él._

Teddy se apresuró a regresar a la tienda y cambió rápidamente su apariencia antes de revertir el hechizo en su ropa. Salió al mismo tiempo que los aplausos estallaron en el pabellón cubierto. Robin había presentado el pastel. Ted hizo la nota mental de comprarle algo bonito la próxima vez que estuviera en el callejón Diagon; además, no era como que Robin le permitiría olvidar el favor.

— ¡Ahí estás, Teddy!

Levantó la vista y le sonrió a Pansy mientras caminaba hacia él. Su corazón se hinchó de satisfacción al verla, con el conocimiento de que había rechazado a un verdadero Adonis rubio por él.

— ¡Hey!—gritó, sonriendo mientras ella se acercaba.

— ¿Crees que tu jefe le importará si te vas ahora? Esta fiesta está por terminar y...— Pansy se acercó y pasó un dedo por la parte delantera de su camisa blanca mientras le dirigía una mirada coqueta a través de sus gruesas y oscuras pestañas— pensé que tal vez querrías acompañarme a casa.

—Sí— dijo Teddy en un suspiro pesado— Creo que sí. ¿Puedes…? Umm... Espera aquí mientras yo le aviso a Robin, ¿sí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Teddy corrió lejos para escupir una disculpa y una serie de instrucciones a Robin, quien puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió con la cabeza y se despidió con un gesto.

—Vamos— dijo Robin— Date prisa y ve a casa y tener sexo mientras te compadeces de nosotros, los tristes mortales sin esperanza.

Teddy resopló.

—Hey, las damas de honor están bastante borrachas. ¡Puede que tengas suerte hoy!— bromeó.

Esquivó un hechizo proferido por su amigo y se apresuró a regresar con Pansy, quien lo estaba esperando con una mano extendida para que él la tomara.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, ella los apareció en su casa.

~ TBC~

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**


	5. Cinco

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.P No me pertenecen, al igual que esta historia, que es de la autora Cheryl Dyson, quien muy amablemente me permitió traducirla.**

**.**

* * *

**Llama tres veces**

**CINCO**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Teddy despertó en la cama de Pansy, con ella acurrucada a su lado y una de sus piernas recargada sobre su cuerpo. El cabello negro de ella caía por su brazo y una mano se posaba suavemente en su pecho.

Ted se relajó con la imagen de su amante plácidamente dormida. Volvió la cabeza para darle un beso en la coronilla y movió su mano. Pansy se tensó por un momento y luego se relajó con un largo suspiro.

Teddy nunca entendería cómo Pansy había adquirido la habilidad de despertar y ubicarse en cualquier lugar en solo un instante y se preguntó qué era lo que habría sucedido en su pasado para crear tal capacidad. Supuso que nunca lo sabría.

—Teddy— murmuró.

Él emitió un gruñido evasivo, perfectamente dispuesto a volver a dormir.

—Quiero ir de compras.

Los ojos de Teddy se abrieron de golpe.

— ¿Ahora?— inquirió, algo confuso, alcanzando su varita para lanzar un hechizo_ Tempus_, pero ella se echó a reír.

—No, tonto. Más tarde. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Repaso mentalmente su agenda para ese día. Tenía un almuerzo a las 11 y luego un cóctel con canapés que podía asignar fácilmente a sus subordinados.

—Está bien— dijo, y luego apretó su cuerpo mucho más al de ella, con la esperanza de volver a dormir.

Pansy se levantó para mirarlo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Vendrás conmigo?

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?— preguntó—Suena divertido.

Ella se echó a reír y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Es probable que no digas lo mismo cuando hayamos terminado.

Teddy más tarde descubrió que sería tal y como ella dijo.

A lo que Pansy se refería con la palabra 'compras' era a recorrer todo el Callejón Diagon como una enorme ola arrasadora a través de tiendas; agarrando artículos, descartando otros, y utilizando empleados de las tiendas -y a Teddy- como animales de carga. El único pequeño respiro de Ted fue mientras ella se probaba todas las prendas de una tienda de ropa femenina, aunque le exigió que esperara fuera de los probadores para que ella pudiera salir y modelar la ropa para su aprobación.

Después de que él dio su apoyo entusiasta al decimonoveno conjunto, frunció el ceño y le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—No se puede estar de acuerdo con todo, Teddy. Estoy buscando una retroalimentación honesta.

— ¡Te estoy dando una retroalimentación honesta!— Protestó— No es mi culpa que todo se vea bien en ti.

Ella tiró de él y lo besó tan profundamente que lo dejó sin aliento.

—Eres tan jodidamente adorable— murmuró y luego se dio la vuelta para desaparecer en el vestuario una vez más. Él sonrió a la cortina, con desconcierto.

Afortunadamente, Pansy era clienta habitual de todas las tiendas que visitaron, y los vendedores enviarían la mayor parte de sus compras directamente a su casa en lugar de que Teddy tuviera que llevarlas a todas partes, aunque había algunos artículos de joyería que ella consideraba más seguro con su persona que siendo llevados por una lechuza.

Pansy también trató de comprar algunas cosas para él, pero Ted se negó a escucharla, temiendo sentirse como esos 'chicos de alquiler' que las mujeres mayores contrataban como acompañantes. Pansy puso mala cara, pero cedió ante su obstinación.

Finalmente, Teddy escapó de la tienda de regalos de colección, que había apodado la 'tienda de baratijas inútiles' y tropezó de nuevo con el callejón Diagon.

— ¡Mira allí!— exclamó en voz alta, como sorprendido— ¡Una librería!

— ¡Oh! Tsk, tú sabes que yo no leo— replicó ella mientras llegaba a su lado.

—Oh, Vamos, yo no dije nada mientras olfateabas ciento setenta y cinco velas.

— ¡No lo hice! ¡No había más de treinta!

—Bueno, pues a mi me parecieron cientos. Además, estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo que te haga disfrutar de la lectura.

—Las palabras 'disfrutar' y 'lectura' no caben en la misma oración— A pesar de sus palabras, enrolló su brazo en el de Teddy y le permitió guiarla hacia Flourish y Blotts.

Ted rió y ella le sonrió al llegar a la entrada de la tienda, que abrió sus puertas a la vez que él tomó la manija.

— ¡Teddy!— exclamó alegremente un hombre.

Teddy parpadeó ante su padrino y luego sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Harry!

Los ojos de Harry se deslizaron hacia la acompañante de Teddy y su expresión se congeló antes de que las cejas sobre los ojos verdes se arquearan.

— Parkinson— dijo en tono frío.

—Potter— respondió ella y se acercó más a Teddy, quien sujetó su mano mientras ella se apretaba contra su brazo y levantaba la barbilla de manera desafiante. Ted miró a uno y a otro. No se le había ocurrido que pudieran conocerse. Su relación no parecía ser muy amable, tampoco.

Harry regresó su mirada a Teddy.

— ¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto desde Navidad.

Ted se sintió un poco culpable por no mantener un contacto más estrecho con Harry y su familia, pero a pesar del hecho de que sabía que siempre era bienvenido en su casa, nunca superó la sensación de ser un extraño en el clan Potter-Weasley.

—He estado bien. Ocupado, ya sabes— contestó tímidamente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. He oído que te va muy bien con tu negocio de banquetes. Todos estamos orgullosos de ti. Escuche que varios de mis colegas planean enviarte una lechuza para contratar tus servicios.

Teddy se dio cuenta de que su cabello comenzó a cambiar de color cuando sus mejillas se enrojecieron, por lo que casi perdió todo su autocontrol.

—Gracias— dijo después de un rato.

Harry se alejó de la puerta, por fin parecía sentir la incomodidad de Teddy.

—Bueno, entonces. No te conviertas en un extraño, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo haré. Voy a, umm... te enviaré una lechuza, ¿sí?

—Por favor, hazlo. Te echamos de menos, Teddy.

Él asintió y tomó el borde de la puerta, con la esperanza de escapar de allí. Harry miró a Pansy por un momento, como si buscara alguna respuesta en su rostro inexpresivo. Hasta que por fin habló, con una sonrisa forzada.

—Parkinson— dijo a modo de despedida.

—Potter— dijo de nuevo y luego entró en la librería antes de Teddy, quien lanzó a Harry una mirada de disculpa y salió corriendo tras ella.

—Entonces— dijo cuando la puerta se había cerrado detrás de ellos— ¿Tú y Potter son amigos?

—Él es mi padrino.

Pansy soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, eso sí que es suculento. Debí haberlo adivinado.

—Parece que tú no le agradas— observó después de un rato.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que haya tratado de entregarlo al Señor Oscuro durante la guerra.

Teddy se giró a verla, horrorizado.

— ¿Es una broma?

Ella apretó los labios, pero acabó por negar con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

—Yo era joven. Sólo quería la guerra acabara.

Ted tragó, sintiéndose repentinamente incierto. Por primera vez desde que se mudó junto a ella, sintió un abismo infranqueable entre ellos, construido a partir de las experiencias que apenas podía imaginar.

Pansy se aclaró la garganta.

—No creo querer comprar nada más, Teddy. Me voy a casa.

—Iré contigo— Su voz sonaba un poco desesperada, incluso a sus propios oídos, y él hizo una mueca.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo y Ted pensó que podría negarse, pero al final asintió secamente.

—Muy bien— Extendió el brazo a Teddy y los llevó de vuelta a su apartamento. Una vez allí, ella se alejó de él inmediatamente y se dirigió a la cocina, donde abrió y cerró gabinetes en lo que parecía estar creciendo su agitación.

Finalmente, cerró una puerta de un armario con una explosión y luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia Teddy y se inclinó para darle un beso hambriento, retorciéndose las manos casi dolorosamente en su cabello.

Ella rompió el beso y le susurró:

—Hazme el amor, Teddy— Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al dormitorio.

Ted sintió que algo no estaba bien, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para preguntar. La desnudó despacio y con cuidado, temiendo que aquella fuera la última vez. Ella tiró de él hacia la cama antes de que pudiera retirar su ropa. Pansy trató de quitarle la camisa mientras la besaba y Ted se separó de ella para situarse en el borde de la cama. Sus manos inmediatamente comenzaron a deslizarse sobre su piel suave, comprometiéndose a guardar cada curva en su memoria.

—Teddy— dijo en voz baja y levantó ambas manos para acariciar su rostro— Adorable Teddy. Debería decirte adiós antes de que consigas que me apague demasiado a ti. Ya has durado más tiempo que cualquiera de los otros.

Sus ojos se estrecharon con furia.

—No quiero oírte hablar de otros.

— ¿Estás celoso?—preguntó, arqueando los labios.

Las manos de Teddy se hundieron en torno a sus caderas hasta que se obligó a relajarse para no lastimarla.

—Sí— le espetó— Sí, estoy celoso. Estoy celoso de cada hombre que te tocó. Quiero matarlos a todos, ¿de acuerdo? He estado jodidamente celoso de ellos desde que era…— Se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de que había dicho demasiado y probablemente sonaba como el acosador loco que era.

Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron al máximo.

— ¿Desde que eras qué?

Teddy se sentó, dispuesto a confesar su mayor y más guardado secreto. Ella se sentó sobre él y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndolo en su lugar. Sus manos sostenían su rostro para que la mirara.

— ¿Desde que eras qué, Teddy?

Ted puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, resignado.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando estabas en Hogwarts para el decimoquinto aniversario del fin de la guerra?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, sí, yo arreglé todo el asunto para el Ministerio, pero...

Teddy asintió.

—Yo estaba allí. Tú hiciste todos los preparativos alrededor mío como si yo fuera invisible.

Pansy abrió la boca y luego se echó a reír.

— ¡Oh, tú estabas allí! ¡Me acuerdo de ti! Casi me caí por las escaleras una vez, tú me sostuviste y no podías quitar la vista de... — soltó su rostro para acunar sus pechos y los ojos de Teddy bajaron hasta a ellos.

Él gimió, con ganas de empujarla sobre la cama y besar frenéticamente aquellos turgentes montículos al igual que siempre, independientemente de todo lo que estaba confesándole a Pansy.

—Si. Al igual que ahora— sonrió nostálgicamente— Me llamabas Tommy todo el tiempo…

Ella estaba en silencio, estudiando su rostro.

— Espera. ¿Tú…Tú has estado… enamorado de mí todo este tiempo?

Teddy asintió cabizbajo y desvió la mirada con pena.

—Traté de olvidarme de ti, lo cual resultaba más fácil después de no haberte visto en tantos años. Pero luego me mudé aquí. Y ahora…— apretó los puños sobre la cama— Bueno, probablemente piensas que soy un idiota por haberte añorado durante tanto tiempo. ¿Crees que estoy loco? Sé que no piensas en mí como algo más que…

—No me gusta que me digan lo que pienso, Teddy— lo cortó bruscamente.

Él la miró con sorpresa y luego sonrió.

—No. En realidad, no, ¿verdad?

—Y te equivocas. No creo que seas un idiota. Muy posiblemente un loco, sí, y dudo que hayas pensado en esta situación correctamente. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que tu padrino y su 'club de fans' pensarían de nosotros?

Teddy apretó la mandíbula y la miró.

—Sí. Sí la tengo. Y no me importa.

Ella soltó un bufido burlón.

— ¿No te importa?— dejó caer las manos y se habría retirado, pero él la agarró por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo— ¿Hasta cuándo va a ser eso verdad? ¿Hasta la primera vez que aparezcamos juntos en público? ¿O en una de las escenas de Potter?— preguntó con enojo— Él nunca lo permitiría.

—Por supuesto que lo permitirá. ¡Soy un adulto! La opinión de Harry es importante para mí, ¡pero no es tan importante como hacer algo que me hace feliz! ¿De verdad crees que te dejaría ir sólo por lo que la gente pueda pensar?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Harry Potter no es sólo la gente.

—Lo es para mí— Para alivio de Ted, la mirada de Pansy pareció suavizarse. Se inclinó hacia delante y liberó sus hombros para acariciarle el rostro— Mira, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, pero me gustaría algo un poco más permanente que sólo follar golpeando la pared, con la incertidumbre de no saber si va a terminar cuando te aburras de mí.

—Yo no soy la que está en peligro de aburrirse— respondió ella con aspereza— Eres joven y hermoso, y hay cientos de…

Teddy la interrumpió, sorprendido.

— ¿No estás aburriéndote de mi?

Ella lo miró fijamente y luego se echó a reír.

—Honestamente, ¿cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Eres entusiasta y creativo, y me soportas aún cuando estoy siendo una perra total y nunca hablas de mis relaciones pasadas como si yo fuera una especie de ramera que se vende por cinco Knut, y ... es tan fácil hablar contigo, y además parece que te preocupas por mí...— Su voz se desvaneció y se mordió el labio. Ted le sujetó la barbilla con una mano y la levantó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

—Me preocupo por ti— corrigió.

—Nadie se preocupa por mí— susurró ella, con un matiz de tristeza en su voz.

—Yo lo hago— repitió y la besó.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, obviamente, tratando de aferrarse a sus ideas ridículas. Sabía que Harry y los demás vendrían en ronda tan pronto como vieran que Teddy era completamente feliz. Estaba segura de ello. Finalmente se rindió ante él, mientras sus fuertes manos se cerraban alrededor de ella para estrujar su firme trasero.

—Me gusta follar golpeando la pared— dijo cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

Él se rió entre dientes, contra sus labios.

—Bueno, yo nunca dije no volveríamos a hacerlo— Él la empujó sobre su espalda y se abalanzó sobre ella, fijando sus labios sobre un pezón y luego en el otro, lamiendo con su lengua. Las uñas de Pansy rozaron su espalda y luego una mano agarró su inhiesto miembro.

Ella lo guió hacia el calor de su humedad, meciendo sus caderas para llevarlo más profundo, ayudado por las manos que Teddy todavía mantenía en su trasero. Él la abrazó con fuerza mientras le dio la primera estocada. Se sentía más intensa que nunca, impulsado por la necesidad de Teddy de aferrarse a ella.

Los dedos de Teddy hurgaban en su cavidad trasera y con picardía recordó lo que habían hecho por allí solo dos días atrás. Ese recuerdo casi le hizo llegar al éxtasis en ese momento.

—Muy bien, Teddy. Intentaremos hacerlo a tu manera— dijo entre jadeos.

Ted dejó de moverse para mirarla.

— ¿Lo haremos?

—Sí. Ya lo dije, ¿no? A pesar de que es una locura, y de que toda tu familia y amigos me detestan... No quiero que te rindas. Todo el mundo sabe que soy una perra egoísta, así que mis amigos esperarán que esto fracase estrepitosamente, pero…

Teddy la hizo callar con un beso que era mitad risa. Su corazón se sentía como si estuviera lleno por primera vez en su vida.

—Dilo— exigió de pronto, cortando aquel beso.

— ¿Qué diga qué? ¿Y por qué te detuviste?— le dio una palmada en el trasero suavemente, como si quisiera volver a estimular el movimiento. Pero Ted hizo caso omiso.

—Dí: Yo soy tu novia, Teddy.

— ¿Qué? Eso es una tontería— Ella trató de sonar grave, pero había un tinte de diversión en su voz.

—Dilo, o voy a ir directamente de vuelta a mi casa. Ted apretó la mandíbula, pensando que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos. Sabía que los Slytherin no manejaban las amenazas con aplomo.

—Estás siendo muy terco— repuso.

—Lo digo en serio.

Para su alivio, ella se relajó.

— ¿Sabes?, creo que me gusta más que ser contundente y decidida. Es muy excitante.

—Dilo.

—Maldita sea, ¡_muy bien_! _Yo soy tu novia, Teddy_. ¿Estás contento?

Se abstuvo de reír en voz alta, apenas, teniendo en cuenta la gran inundación de alivio y alegría que se disparó a través de él.

—Sí, lo estoy. ¿Y qué más?

Ella resopló con disgusto.

—Soy tuya— dijo en voz baja.

Sus brazos se levantaron para envolverse alrededor de su cintura apretó con fuerza.

— Romántico agotador— susurró Pansy, y sus ojos se cerraron, pero no antes de que Teddy captaron un destello de humedad en ellos.

Él sonrió y comenzó a moverse de nuevo, perdiendo todo el control y llevándola hasta el limite de la lujuria, sintiéndola estremecerse de placer debajo de él mientras se vaciaba en su cálido interior. A duras penas contuvo las palabras de amor, sabiendo que habría tiempo para eso más tarde; ahora que ella lo había aceptado, no la dejaría ir a ninguna parte.

Pansy le sonrió, algo confusa pero feliz, y peinó con los dedos sus cabellos húmedos, congelándose de repente.

— ¿Teddy, tu cabello es… _azul_?

Teddy se mordió los labios y se dejó caer a su lado.

—Hay una cosa más que debes saber. Y te aseguro— sonrió con malicia— que nunca te aburrirás de mí.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

**Bien, aquí es donde la historia original acaba, pero yo he decidido añadir un último capítulo, un prólogo, para ser más específicos.**

**Pronto lo subiré.**

**Gracias por leer,y no olviden dejar sus rr!**

**H.S.**


End file.
